


Guns and Kisses

by NotStrayghtKids



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Arranged Relationship, Attempt at Humor, Bang Chan & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Best Friends, Best Friends, Blood and Violence, Flirty Yang Jeongin, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Gang Stray Kids, Guns, Hwang Hyunjin is a Sweetheart, Jeongin is a jokester, Killer Bang Chan, Killer Han Jisung, Killer Hwang Hyunjin, Killer Kim Seungmin, Killer Lee Felix, Killer Lee Minho, Killer Seo Changbin, Killer Yang Jeongin, Kim Seungmin & Yang Jeongin | I.N are Best Friends, Knives, Lee Felix & Lee Minho | Lee Know are Siblings, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, M/M, Murder, Non-Graphic Smut, Poor Yang Jeongin, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Rich Kim Seungmin, Slight Smut, Yang Jeongin is a Confident Gay, Yang Jeongin | I.N-centric, not descriptive
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24899053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotStrayghtKids/pseuds/NotStrayghtKids
Summary: Jeongin had always wanted to leave his toxic relationship, and Bang Chan had presented him with the perfect opportunity.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Lee Minho | Lee Know/Seo Changbin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 45





	1. He's a Beauty

Jeongin flinched for the hundredth time that night. “He’s a beauty, isn’t he?” one of those entitled excuses of a human grinned as they tapped his cheek. “Daejun, I really should be going.” Jeongin whispered, hoping for the feeling of relief that came when his wish was granted. “Not yet baby, we still have more people to meet,” Jeongin rolled his eyes discretly. Before Daejun spoke, Jeongin thought that maybe he would have offered to call someone to take him, because apparently there had been some recent criminal activity; but no. Jeongin really couldn’t be bothered to deal with this for the next few weeks, his spoilt fiancé showing him off to absolute strangers.

If it was up to him, he and Daejun would have been over. But of course, being under his parents’ constant watch was cramping up his plans. He didn’t appreciate that. He wanted to live his life while he was still young, meet someone who he actually had feelings for, instead of being the showpiece he was right now.

Jeongin wanted to leave, so he asked to get another drink, despite the near full wine glass next to his ankle. Of course, being the drunkard he was, Daejun didn’t think twice before giving his ‘lover’ the ‘OK’ to get up and grab another. Jeongin smiled innocently, kissing the older’s cheek softly before getting up and heading in the direction of the kitchen. Rounding the corner, he gave a last-second glance towards where Daejun and his friends were sat clinking their glasses before bursting into stupid laughter. He rolled his eyes once more before taking a right towards the exit instead of the left, where the kitchen would have been.

Slipping out the door somehow unnoticed, he bolted towards the end of the lawn where the gates were. He looked back, admiring how nice the house looked. He was used to this however, considering not his, but his fiancé’s family status. Seeing that the guards were enjoying their own little congregation. He scoffed, rolling his eyes before casually walking down the pavement that connected these mansion resembling establishments. Upon reaching the large gates that displayed the name of the neighbour hood, he heard a muffled grunt, like someone was trying to resist against some kind of force. He sighed softly, continuing onto the gates hoping to pass through before something else happened.

He didn’t make one step before a yell was heard before the sound of dripping liquids. His eyes widened a fraction, his thoughts speeding up, his body trying to configure some sort of response to what he had just heard. He had just realised, the guard that welcomed them into the neighbourhood hood wasn’t at his post, and one of the doors to the houses on the left were wide open. Closing his eyes, he stood there patiently, trying to ration with himself.

A sigh danced through his ears, it sounded relaxed. Something he most definitely was not. He was frozen, he had no idea what had just happened but his mind was ready to chalk it up to the presence of something dangerous. Of course, curiosity overrules fear and so there he was, peering around the corner of a building to lay eyes on a body with a head of blonde hair, staring down at… Another body. His eyes travelled as a habit of sensing movement, laid themselves on a pale hand clutching a bright metal object, practically imbued with incarnadine spoils making their mark.

He shouldn’t have looked. He was now getting ready to retch inside of his mouth. Wait, no. He would have, if he was truly that bothered. He turned once more, seeing that the person responsible was now gone. Jeongin began to strut over to the body that laid unmoving on the dirty concrete. Picking up a stick, he prodded at it. Growing bored, he started to poke at it. “You good, bro?” he asked to no one in particular. For some reason he grew amused at the idea of stabbing at his nose. “Ew, your nose is weird,” he sang quietly before standing and taking the stick with him to erase some traces of him being there. He may be young, but he isn’t stupid.

Upon standing up straight he was brought to his knees again by some unknown force. Fingers gripped his jet black locks, startling him into quick breathing. “That was fun,” a voice rang from behind him, rough and gravelly. “Let’s go now,” it sounded out again before Jeongin was being dragged across the ground towards the gate. The young boy didn’t appreciate being dragged across the street like a dog, and so he kicked his legs wildly, hitting the other in the ankle. He heard a scowl before a weight pressed against his lower half, looking to see the same blonde man straddling him.

Taking a proper look at the other, Jeongin noticed pale skin, clear cheekbones and thick lips accompanying a large nose, and narrow, stone-hard eyes. Sweat forming beads from the top of his forehead, dripping and mixing with the deep scarlet droplets to create puddles in the dip of his prominent collarbones.Jeongin was enamoured by his beauty, an odd thing to think when there’s a knife pressed against your stomach sure, but he was being honest.

He didn’t know how this man made looking attractive after committing a crime work. “Hi there,” the black haired boy grinned. “What are you doing here?” the deep voice asked as the owner took handfuls of his suit, twisting the fabric around his fists and pulling it close to his chest, lifting Jeongin off the ground. “I must say sir, you are very beautiful up close,” Jeongin tried. The blonde rolled his eyes, releasing Jeongin’s suit causing him to hit the floor. “Well, you saw something you shouldn’t have,” he sighed, “Time to go.”

Suddenly the knife was now inching towards his throat. Despite this, Jeongin began to smile softly. “Go ahead, might as well end my misery already.” he breathed out. The knife slowed to a halt, the owner looking confused. “What?” the black haired boy muttered. “Seeing you smile at me like a fool when you’re about to die doesn’t seem that miserable to me.”

Jeongin chuckled again, bringing his hand up to his head to brush his black hair out of his face. “You wouldn’t understand I guess,” he giggled, lifting his top half off the street until he was levelled with the killer’s face. Smirking, he challenged, sticking his tongue out. “Is it true all blondes are dumb?”


	2. Whatever I want, I get.

His grin brightening a little, Jeongin watched the blond run his hand through his curls before sighing and rolling his eyes, continuing to walk ahead. "Say one more thing and you lose your head," he murmured. 

"Which one?" the brat asked.

Jeongin had talked more in a few minutes than the other had this entire night. But something about it was comforting, the idea of having someone to talk to when he wasn't surrounded by 6 lost fools or when he wasn't teasing someone who begged for their life.

It seemed he was so into thought that he hadn't noticed that Jeongin was now gripping his arm and saying something about having fun.

"Lets go do something... like the arcades, its only 8pm you know!" he said with such enthusiasm; the blonde couldn't understand where he got the energy from. "You've just seen someone die by my hands and you want to go to the arcades?"

Jeongin could only pause and smile again, "Well if I'm going to die, at least make me think its that you were salty about me beating you at the basket ball game." And so, they went to the arcades. 

Well- it was more like Jeongin dragging the blond with him to the arcades even though he made consistent efforts to convince the younger to go home.

At the end of the games, Jeongin was in awe at the amount of tickets that the blade-master had held in his hands, "You can be my sugar daddy with these," he snickered.

The curly haired male went red slightly red but at the same time offended , "Did you just call me old?" he asked with some kind of threatening undertone. Jeongin thought it was funny though, he was trying so hard to be intimidating right now but it was truly quite cute. "There's a difference between sexy daddy and old daddy." 

It was hard for Jeongin to be scared when the guy was completely red from how far Jeongin was pressed up against him and hugging his arm. "Are you this affectionate with everyone?" he asked, his blush increasing at the answer.

"No, only the ones I wouldn't mind smashing," the black haired boy replied passively. 

Eventually they were done with the amount of tickets, Jeongin pointing at something he wanted which happened to be a large fox plushie that he had to hug tightly to stop it from falling. 

"Thanks daddy." he giggled, gripping the other's pale hand once again. 

Off they went towards the car, Jeongin playing with the blond's fingers as they went around. It took some time for him to realise but when he did, he noticed that his hands were slightly larger than those of the mysterious man. 

At this he felt a sense of dominance that would linger the longer he fixed his gaze on their intertwined hands and locked arms.

In addition, he also felt some sort of rebellious ideas coming to mind that he wouldn't mind executing. He was already doing something he wasn't supposed to when he decided he would leave the party unattended, lying to Daejun, and walking around hand in hand with a murderer. 

One that he wouldnt mind having his ass killed by. 

He decided to ask about it.

"Hey, sexy blond guy?" he got the other's attention. "Yeah?" he turned to Jeongin for a split second before returning his eyes towards the road before them to get to the car. 

The black haired boy managed to grab his attention again when he hooked his arms around the blond's neck and pressed his own body all up against his. Craning his head into the crook of the other's neck he began to lick and suck on it. 

"Fuck me." 

Choking and forcing himself into a coughing fit, the blond's eyes widened comically before they darkened slightly. Wrapping his arms around the boy he moved his mouth towards the younger's ear close enough to be clearly heard even if whispering.

"Nice try, kid."

Jeongin whined at this. He had already done so much, he wasn't going to give up now. Gripping the waistband of the other's trousers he hooked his fingers inside, pulling them away from his body before pushing his hand into his pants. 

"Sweetheart, this is wrong." 

Jeongin chuckled quietly. "You've committed murder and willingly allowed me to follow you miles away from where Im supposed to be, and you're thinking about morals now?"

Taking a handful of what the other was packing Jeongin began to suck again, but harder; pressing kisses to the flesh around his collarbones. 

"What is it you want, money?" 

"I dont want anything from you."

"Well i want something from you," he started again. "and if there's anything I learnt growing up spoilt, it's that whatever I want, I get." 

Grabbing the man's jaw he smashed their lips together.

Pulling away the blonde sighed. "Fuck- fine," he gripped the younger's wrist. "Just, not here." 

Dragging the black haired boy to his car he stood in front of the hood.

Jeongin wasted no time before he was all over the older again, hands in his hair and trying to lick stripes on his lips. The other tapped his thighs, and Jeongin knew what this meant, he had too, reading as many fan fictions as he did gave him a few ideas.

He jumped and hooked his legs around the waist of the highly built other, kind of suffocating at this point but he couldn't care less. He had only just gotten a taste and he was addicted already. 

It wasn't until the criminal pulled away that he finally thought to get into the car. He looked around seeing no one, but the lights were still on in the surrounding buildings.

Opening the door he waited for the elder to get close enough to the open door. 

Immediately he pushed the older into the driver's seat, a surprising amount of strength in that push coming from such a slim boy. Quickly getting over the initial shock he had no hesitation climbing on top of him. 

Wanting to make the loudest noise possible in this session, he had the perfect idea.

"Fuck me against the steering wheel, daddy."

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm, I have a vague idea of where this is going but i wouldn't expect much lmao


End file.
